This proposal, from a group of established scientists at the University of Cincinnati, is in response to RFA DK-10-006 to continue funding for one of six NIH-funded Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Centers with the mission of providing phenotyping services related to diabetes and its complications to diverse scientists and investigators. Five Cores are proposed: 1) Administrative/Statistical Core will be responsible for processing requests, uploading test results to the national database, perform statistical analyses, take care of budgetary issues, purchase of supplies and equipment, post information about the types of tests offered and protocol used on the Center's web site; 2) Animal Care Core will receive, house, feed, and genotype the incoming mice as well as maintain them in excellent condition during the period of phenotypic testing; 3) Lipid, Lipoprotein, and Glucose Metabolism Core will study lipid and glucose metabolism and measure gastrointestinal hormones known to influence insulin secretion; 4) Cardiovascular Core will provide numerous assessments of cardiovascular complications and tissue inflammation; and 5) Energy Metabolism Core will assess simple and detailed parameters of energy intake (food intake) and energy expenditure (including use of indirect calorimetry) and determine body composition and fat content. We believe that our collective experience and expertise as well as our experience running and operating one of the six centers since July 1, 2001 makes our proposal unique and competitive. We are excited at the prospect of collaborating on this important initiative.